This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine the impact of intensive blockade of the rennin-angiotensin-aldosterone system (RAAS) and the level of blood pressure control on progressive renal disease in individuals with early and more advanced stages of autosomal dominant polycystic kidney disease.